


The Adventure of The Princess and The Rebel

by love_you1653



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_you1653/pseuds/love_you1653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a variation of the episode day trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke's POV

Clarke's POV

"Jesus Christ, Octavia! You scared the living hell out of me!" I shrieked trying to catch my breathe after the occurrence that had just happened seconds before leaving my heart-rate like one of a hummingbird. I had been innocently sitting crosslegged on my bed, reading my copy of Romeo and Juliet, not bothering a soul, when Octavia had the brilliant idea to scare the crap out of me. 

Octavia giggled. Showing no remorse for almost giving me a heart attack, she teased "Oh Clarke, calm down. You are such a drama queen."  
I rolled my eyes, not amused and said, "I am not a drama queen. This is serious! You made me lose my fucking place in my book."  
"Oh My! I am very sorry Princess Clarke, please accept my apology?" she teased in a british accent, clearly not caring about my book. But I smiled anyway, because of her failed attempt at a british accent. 

"Oh I guess." I signed. Octavia giggled. She was one of my closest friends. We had become closer and closer over the years. I had actually become closer and maintained my friendships with alot of people. Raven and I were still friends, but she had been spending all her time with Wick. He is very good for her, every time I see them together they are always laughing. Besides she needs to get over Finn cheating on her. Finn and Her weren't on good terms, well any terms for that matter. Come to think of it I wasn't on good terms with him either. He still wanted to be the person I went to with my issues. He still wanted me to care about him, but the cold truth was I really didn't. The new person I could talk to about anything was Bellamy. It is safe to say he is my best friend. I love him, and I wasn't sure if it was only was a friend, and that kind of freaked me out. We try and spend as much time together as possible, and we have to granted that we are the leaders of the 100. Thinking about Bellamy made me smile.  
Just then Octavia broke my train of thought and snapped me back into reality. 

"What are you reading?" she asked picking up my book.  
"Romeo and Juliet" I said blushing  
"Oh my God. Clarke Griffin is a hopeless romantic!" she teased  
"Shut up." I said taking my book back. I could feel my face going red, and that infuriated me.  
"Hmmmmm..." Octavia said "Speaking of romance. I know someone who has a crush on the Princess!"  
"Really?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me who?"  
"Oh Clarke that would ruin the fun, though." she said in totally control of the situation  
"Of course you aren't going to tell me!" I said frustrated  
"It is no one you would expect in a million years!" she giggled  
"Well thanks that clears it right up" I said with sarcasm being my only defense.  
Just then my tent flap opened. Bellamy walked in. I tried not to notice that he was shirtless, and his abs, as always, looked perfectly carved.  
"Oh gross, Bellamy put a fucking shirt on!" Octavia said and I blushed despite myself.  
"Well I thought it was only going to be Clarke in here." he said clearly without thinking. Octavia raised her eyebrows at him, and I giggled. He blushed as soon as he realized what he had unknowingly hinted at.  
"God. I didn't mean it like that." he said defensively playing it off  
"What's up, Bell. You need something, or just couldn't stay away from me?" I said teasing. Wait, was I flirting with him, what the fuck?  
He smirked and said "I just couldn't stay away"  
At this point Octavia chimed in "Okaaayy.. I'm gonna go. You guys just continue whatever is going on over here." Then she got up, walked to the tent flap looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes.  
"What the fuck was that" he said  
"Who knows. Its Octavia" I retorted  
"So, what's up." I asked still unsure about why he was in my tent, not that I was complaining.  
"Well, I hate to tell you this but you and I have to go on a little trip to gather up some supplies." he said "in even worse news, this trip is going to take all day, then we will have to sleep somewhere, and keep going tomorrow. It's like a three day trip."  
"Okay!" I said "It'll be fun. I am kinda stir crazy from being in the camp for so long."  
"Really?" he asked "It's okay I can go by myself."  
"No no no no. It will be fun. Our little adventure." I said smiling.  
He smiled too and said "Yeah! We can add it to the collection of The Adventures of The Princess and The Rebel."  
I rolled my eyes, but I had to bit my lip to keep from smiling.  
"Alright Princess pack your bag. Leave in 30?" he asked  
"Sounds great" I said as Bellamy left my tent. 

Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Bellamy and I were just friends. But maybe, mabye. Bellamy was the one with the crush on me? No thats unprofessional. I tried to banish that thought from my mind, and focus on my packing. I packed: My book, A flashlight, Shorts and a Tank top for sleeping, Rations, and Water bottles. I sat down on my bed again and began to read.

Just as I had gotten back into my book, Bellamy popped his head into my tent and said "You ready, Princess?" I nodded, and tucked my book back into my bag. Bellamy and I walked out of my tent. I could barely contain my excitement.  
"Oh fuck! Bellamy said suddenly "I totally forgot to tell Miller the plan. Lemme go update him."  
"Yeah good idea" i said  
"Don't leave without me!" he called back. I just laughed.

Just then Finn walked up to me, and I immediately stopped laughing.  
"Are you going somewhere with him?" he asked accusingly  
"Ya. A supply run. We will be gone for like 3 days" I said  
"Clarke.." he said like I was a child "you know I don't trust him"  
"Yes we have established that, but I do. He is my best friend." I said making Finn wince  
"God Clarke you are so--" he started  
"Is there a problem?" Bellamy inturupted him  
"No." Finn growled. Then he stomped off.  
Bellamy was about to ask but I said "Lets just go. I want to get out of here. with you." Bellamy looked pleased that I added the with you part, and I smiled.  
We walked out of the gates and finally we were on our way. The Adventure of The Princess and The Rebel had begun, and I was beyond thrilled.


	2. Bellamy's POV

Bellamy's POV

Walking in the woods is an incredibly peaceful thing, add the girl that you may or may not have a crush on, and who may or may not have a crush on you, that peace is shattered and is replaced by sexual tension. I couldn't avoid the fact that, I, Bellamy Blake, had a massive, be it, childish, crush on Clarke. Everytime I looked at her, I thought about kissing her, making her feel safe. I want to be that someone for her. I just couldn't help it. I loved the way she smiled and blushed when he flirted with her. And he hadn't put a shirt on yet just to see Clarke's face when he caught her staring.   
"We have been walking for about 30 minutes now, you gettin' tired yet...Princess? Need me to carry you?" I said, trying to make my every syllable flirt. Apparently, he attempts worked because she blushed bright red and looked down.   
"No." she said stubbornly. But while she was saying that she wasn't paying attention to the ground. Clarke tripped, but before she could fall fully, I stepped up and grabbed her hand. If she wasn't blushing before, she sure as hell was now. He pulled her up, but never did let go of her hand.   
"Thanks" she exhaled.   
"Anytime" I said. Our faces were inches apart, and I knew we just had to kiss, we had to, but then we snapped out of it. We pulled away, but we never did let the other's hand go. I like it this way. It was enough for now. 

"Bellamy?" she asked a couple minutes later  
"Yeah?" I answered   
"When Finn was talking to me, you know, earlier..." my fist tightened around her hand. I hated Finn. I hated the way he looked at her. I hated the way he used her.   
"I don't want to talk about him" I said harsher than I meant to "Sorry he just fucking pisses me off."  
"I know" she said.   
We were quiet for the next minute or so.   
But then, "Bellamy?" Clarke asked   
"Yeah?"   
"Do you think...You know what nevermind. not important."   
"Ugh. You can't do that"  
"Do what"  
"Start to say something important but then brush it away. Please tell me."  
No because it's stupid and you will be like 'Oh Clarke that's such a girl thing.' and lets just avoid the whole affair shall we?"   
"No we shall not. Tell me"   
At this point I knew she wasn't going to tell me, but i saw her bag kind of opening up on her back and in it was her book. Being significantly taller than her I had the advantage. I quickly reached down and grabbed her book from her bag and held it high in the air with my free hand. I laughed.   
"Fuck, Bellamy" she whined "give it back"   
"Not until you ask me the question" i smirked.   
"No it's embarrassing" she said. By this time, she was making a failed attempt to 'climb' me to acquire her book. I was hilarious.   
"Fine" she said defeated "I was going to ask..." she sighed "If you thought I was pretty? Okay."   
My arm dropped and she grabbed the book.   
"But it's stupid and shallow, and don't even answer it." she said clearly embarrassed.   
I was dumb found. How could she not know how beautiful she was?!   
"Clarke..." i said and she looked up at me "You are the most beautiful girl in the world, and it's not shallow, it's the fucking truth"   
"Thank you" she said clearly delighted by my answer


	3. Clarke's POV

Clarke's POV

We walked for hours just flirting and smiling. Talking about random things, giggle, whispering sweet-nothings. It was starting to get dark. We were looking for the old bunker we had recently found (thankfully not the one I had slept with Finn in).  
"Where the fuck is it?" I growled I was tired and all I wanted to do was read  
"Calm down Princess we will find it." Bellamy said  
"I know I'm sorry. It's just my legs hurt so bad." I said  
"You want a piggy-back ride" he teased  
Then I surprised him.  
"Actually yes." I said as I jumped on to his back. I had caught him by surprise, yet he still caught me.  
"Woah Clarke, you're really heavy." he joked while pretending to stubble around.  
"Shutup!" I giggled  
"Just kidding! I am really strong!" he laughed and held us upright.  
"Don't flatter yourself!" I said still laughing  
"Woah wait! There it is! There's the bunker!" he shouted  
"YAY!" I said incredibly giddy  
"Let's go" Bellamy said as he darted off with me bouncing on his back. 

When we got to the bunker, I jumped off his back, giggling the whole time. I reached down and tried the handle that led into the bunker. It was really heavy, and I couldn't open it. I heard Bellamy laughing behind my back. All he did was fuel my fire, and I tried again. 

"Close but no cigar, Princess" he smirked "Lemme try" He stepped in front of me and pulled the door open with ease. I harrumphed and brushed past him.  
"Aw someone is a sore loser" he said jumping into the bunker after me.  
"Am not! whatever lets get ready for bed we have to walk all fucking day tomorrow." I groaned  
"Whatever you say" he smirked

We turned our backs to each other to get dressed. I took off my shirt and then my pants. 

"Damn." I heard him whisper behind me  
"Bellamy!" i accused for he was staring at me  
"What Princess. Just like the view thats all" he said in mock innocence  
"God" I said but I was flattered. Then without thinking I threw my shirt I was holding against my chest, at him.  
"Oh Princess. You shouldn't have done that." he said with a grin  
"No Bellamy! Give it back. I need that" I laughed  
"Come and get it" he smirked  
"Fine." I growled playfully. I ran over to him but he held it over his head, still smirking. I jumped up and again began trying to climb him.  
"It's gonna take more than that." he said. I smirked at him and made a bold move. I jumped up, but instead of of just landing on the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I had caught him off guard, but still he caught me, supporting my ass with his free hand. I giggled as he gaped at my forward move. He gave me my shirt back, but I threw it on the ground.  
"Woah." he exhaled  
"Woah, indeed" I exhaled back


	4. Bellamy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter does have sex in it

Bellamy's POV

I locked eyes with Clarke, her legs were wrapped around me in the most sexy way possible. I leaned hesitantly closer to her, still nervous she would reject me, but fuck it. I crashed my lips into her's. At first we were hesitant, both of us a little out of our element, but then we got into it. We were just standing in the middle of the bunker. Then, clarke adjusted herself so her hips were perfectly aligned with mine. She rolled her hips into mine, making me moan, apparently it fueled her fire, she continued. I wanted to make her moan as well  
"Oh God, Clarke. You are so fucking sexy" I said, and I kissed her neck and groped her ass. 

"Mhhhhhhh" I heard her moan

Just then, she jumped off of me. I groaned in dismay. 

"Oh babe. It's okay. I just--" I cut her off. She was too god damn beautiful. I pushed us on to the cot.  
"Uhhhh Bellamy, Your so hot!" she moaned. She took my shirt off. I kissed her neck. I worked my lips down her skin, feeling her shiver as I got in between her tits. She moaned. I unlatched her bra, and threw it on the ground. She giggled, I smiled up at her. 

"I love you" she said suddenly. I was shocked.  
"I-I love you too" I said. I crushed my lips against her again.  
"OOOOOhhhh Bellamy" she said as I stuck my hand down her underwear.

I started kissing down her body again and pulled down her underwear. She moaned. I moved down until I was kissing her thighs. Teased her by licking her slit up and down, slowly. 

"Mhhhhhhhh Bellamy don't tease me." she groaned  
"As you wish" I said and started fucking her with my tongue.  
She screamed my name. It turned my on so fucking much.  
"Oh yes Clarke, you like that don't you?" I growled  
"Yes!! Oh god Bellamy Yes!" she screamed "I want you to fuck me." it was a command, not a question.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. I was hard as a rock.  
"Yes." she said sternly

She reached down and undid my belt. She used her other hand to rub my rock hard cock through my pants. She took off my pants. It felt so fucking good. I moaned. 

"Hmmm Bell you like that" she said as she straddled me.  
"Oh God yes" i just couldn't help myself

I slid my cock up and down her pussy making her scream. I slid my tip into her and then all of the sudden I dropped my hips and was fully inside of her.  
"OOOOOOhhhh" we moaned together simultaneously  
I started pumping in and out and in and out. She clawed at my back. W  
"Bell.A.my" she sayed each syllable in a moan.  
I was pumping faster now  
"Oh fuck Clarke!" i groaned  
We kissed for about 2 minutes, but then she pulled away. She was about to cum, and that was gonna make me cum.  
"OOOoOOOOOOOooHHHhhh Bellamy. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm CUMMING!" she screamed as she orgasmed.  
"OHHHh Clarke me too" I yelled back. We came together, breathing heavily.


	5. Clarke's POV

Clarke's POV 

I rolled off of him breathing hard. I looked up into his eyes, wondering if he would be disgusted or ashamed or.... I didn't even know. Our eyes met and he had the biggest, dumbest, most adorable grin on his face.   
"How was I, Princess?" Bellamy asked jokingly  
"Fucking amazing. no pun intended." I giggled  
"Was I now?" he smirked, and he leaned down to kiss me. Bellamy was lying on his back on the cot and I was laying on my stomach half on his chest and half on the bed. After we pulled away, Bellamy started playing with my hair.   
"You are the most beautiful girl in this god forsaken world." he said looking intently, and longingly into my eyes.   
"I love you so much" I whispered   
"I love you more" he whispered  
"Not possible" I said   
"Yes possible" he said

We laid there quietly for about 30 minutes, occasionally whisper sweet-nothings, or kissing. I loved him, there was no doubt about it. 

"Were you the one Octavia was talking about? The one with the crush on me?" I asked sweetly   
"God Damn it" he laughed "she fucking promised not to tell!" We laughed together.   
"Do you wanna do something." I asked him  
"Sure. What did you have in mine." he asked  
"Well. I don't know yet but we'll figure it out." I said as I got up.   
I started getting dressed, and behind me I heard Bellamy whine teasingly "Why. There is no need for clothes."   
I rolled my eyes and said "You're ridiculous. Put some pants on at least."   
He did so. Once we were both dressed, well half dressed, I was in my underwear and his t-shirt and he was wearing pants, we sat down on the cool floor of the bunker. Bellamy held my hand. We looked at each other in the eye. I started giggling.   
"What are you laughing at?" he asked eyebrows raised  
"WHo the fuck would have guessed, that Bellamy and I wold been sitting here today, half naked, and barely able to keep our hands off each other." i gigged  
He laughed to "No one would have ever guessed, but I am so fucking glad it did."   
I looked down and smiled "Me too." 

I crawled over to him on my hands and knees and straddled his lap. I kissed him softly. He kissed me back. We lowered down to the ground and kissed each other, feeling the others body wholey. After about 30 minutes of this, We sat up and I sat on his lap facing him, my head leaning against his chest.


	6. Bellamy's POV

Bellamy's POV 

Clarke was curled up in my lap, sound asleep. I smiled down at her, more in love with her than he had ever been. Clarke looked so... peaceful. I picked us both up off the floor and carried her onto the cot. She stirred a little as I set her down. 

"Bellamy?" she whispered   
"Princess?" I said back   
"Lay with me." she demanded. It was fucking adorable.   
"Of course." I said 

I laid down next to her. She was the little spoon and I was the big spoon. Her skin had goose bumps on it. I stroked my hand all over her body. 

As I rubbed her thighs, She whispered "I'm in love with you."  
"Hmmmm" I said "I love you more"   
"Not possible." she said   
"Yes possible" I said as I kissed her neck.   
"Please don't leave me" she said turning to face me. We pressed our foreheads, our faces inches apart.   
"Clarke, I have no fucking clue what's going to happen once we get back to came, but, frankly I don't care. I will never leave you. No matter what." I said. 

She leaned in and kissed me. Once she pulled away, I held her in my embrace. We laid there for hours until we fell asleep. The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was how much I loved this beautiful, adorable, amazing girl, Clarke Griffin, who slept in his arms.


End file.
